


Trip to the Stars

by ProfessorTriton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ????????? they're technically aliens if you think about it, Aliens, Gay, Love, M/M, Male Love, Male on Male, Romance, Trip - Freeform, gays in space, space, uhhh how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorTriton/pseuds/ProfessorTriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hasn't had much to see in his old restricted life as a Stormtrooper, but then Poe Dameron comes up with a brilliant plan to take him on a trip through space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the Stars

“Okay then. That settles it!” Poe tells Finn as he claps his hands together.

“Settles what?” Finn asks, trying to continue on eating his food.

“Mr. Finn, it would be my pleasure, to take you on a trip through space.” Pushing himself up from his seat, as he announces to Finn his plan.

“A trip through space?”                 Finn interjects, “Are you serious?” He questions him once again, whilst he makes a light chuckle.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”  Poe makes a quick stroll to stand next to him, bending his knees so he’s on the same level as Finn.

“Well, don’t we have resistance work to do?”

“I’m sure I could work out a way!”

“I don’t know, it’s just a bit…”

“Oh, come on, Finn! There’s just so much you haven’t seen in the universe! Imagine all that potential out there in the stars! Please, just let me show you.” Just as he finishes talking, Poe places his hand out for Finn and warms him with a smile.

Finn can hardly contain his joy, and his confused face suddenly turned to one full of glee. He’d been cooped up as a Stormtrooper for his whole life. Now it was time to finally embrace his new free life.  Finn stares right into the eyes of the daring resistance pilot and nods.

“Alright then. Let’s do it!”  He agrees, just as he grabs hold onto Poe’s hand.

The hand holding had really caught him off guard that his response took some time to come out. His cheeks went fully red as his eyes switched from looking at Finn’s hand or into his eyes.

“Great,” the pilot exclaims with a huge grin, “when do we go?”

Silence, the two look at each other expectantly as they both wait for a reply. Suddenly their minds start to think and their faces turn to that of deep though.

After a big gulp, and a long thought process Poe responds with a, “How about today?” Pushing himself up from his bent position, and yet making sure that he’s still holding onto Finn’s hand.

“Sure!” A quick, joyful reply given by Finn just as he stands up so they’re both on the same height.

They both stand there, still holding onto each other by the hand waiting for the other to say something but still gazing at the other’s face with nothing but pure delight. They let this go on for a while without even realising what they were doing, as the gazing slowly turned into falling into each other’s eyes and treating it like a face they have both known for years.  They both feel a homely sensation when they’re with each other.

Poe keeps a clasp on his hand but slowly starts to walk away from the table they were eating at, they walk past the other tables filled to the brim of resistance fighters. The resistance was packed with all types of species from all types of planets and came here to stop the first order. Finn was worried that many of them would treat him with hostility due to the fact he was a stormtrooper before. He was happily surprised that he wasn’t and Poe helped show him around everywhere and even introduced him to a few people. Some of them said Poe told them about him; it was constantly going through his mind what he said to them about himself. Poe led him through the gaps between the tables before leaving the cafeteria and entering one of the base’s many corridors. They both stopped, and let go of each other’s hands.

“Wait here,” the pilot tells him before he runs off down one of the halls leaving him behind.

Just as Finn was going to ask where he was going, he was too late and Poe was already half way down the hallway. Whilst he’s gone, Finn just stands there waiting and looks around the area for a while and slowly moving his fingers against the cold metal wall next to him. Suddenly, he can hear the incoming zooming footsteps coming from the corridor and then there’s Poe in front of him holding his, well now Finn’s, jacket in his hand.

“What’ve you got this for? It’s ripped!” Finn tells him, with a sense of despair in his voice.

“I know, but one of our stops on our little trip is to get this fixed! Don’t worry I know a guy!” Poe said chuckling, as he placed the jacket over Finn’s shoulder, and slowly helped Finn into it, “Even though it’s torn for now, you can wear it. It is yours after all,” giving him a slight pat on the cheek.

The two then go back on their route and walk through the rest of the resistance base before met with two large closed metal doors in front of them, with just a quick hand scan from Poe it opens up revealing a bright day. D’Qar was a fairly lush planet with most of the planet being inhabited by small woodland creatures and native fauna. It was considered the perfect place for a resistance outpost. Albeit they had to take a bit of land for the base. The base may have not been the most colourful, more like a dull grey landing patch filled with many ships. Such as Poe’s very own X wing. Orange and black, unlike the normal grey and blue X wings. Poe had a fixation with different, especially after feeling different from a young age. He had always known he was gay. It was something he was proud of, but he had met a few people who were hostile against him for it. Back then it bothered him so much, but by now it just rolled off his back.

The two continued to walk along aside each other down the runway, each noticing many pilots and technicians seeing to their ships. Some look towards the pair and nod their head as a greeting, they both nod back. After a short trip, the two both finally get to the X wing.

“So, how about it?” Poe asks, as he delicately strokes the cold hard outer of his own vehicle.

“Wait,” Flustering, Finn shakes his head in confusion, “We go right now?”

“Sure! Why not, we might as well we’ve got nothing better to do!” A confident response Poe gives, with a wide grin.

“What about BB-8?” Finn ponders, questioning the droids location.

Then suddenly some familiar beeping comes from the back inside the ship. Finn make a quick glance towards the noise and noticed the small spherical orange and white droid in its own little, what could be considered, chair on the outside of the X wing.

“You’ve really figured this out,” Finn says, as Poe starts to climb a ladder to get inside the ship, “Wait, will we both fit?”

Finn begins to scale the ladder looking inside the cockpit for enough room.

Poe places his hand out once more, helping Finn to enter inside and sit in front of him.

“Am I flying?” Finn sputtered out, both confused and anxious at the same time.

Poe only responds with a smile before moving his arm around Finn’s body to push some buttons which ultimately close the cockpit, “Don’t worry,” he reassures him, taking Finn’s hands and places them on the joystick, “We’ll fly together.”

Finn’s cheeks went a deep scarlet, and he could seem to feel himself burning up inside. Glad Poe couldn’t exactly see him in this state, he took a big gulp. Just as the X Wing lifts from off of the ground, Finn takes one big sigh as Poe helps him steer up into space.


End file.
